


*title needed*

by supermariosunshine69 (orphan_account)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-18 03:23:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/875052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/supermariosunshine69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This one is about a wedding between a certain pair, and there's just about everything going on here. You name it, it's probably, maybe happening.</p><p>SHOCK<br/>SEX<br/>SCANDAL<br/>ROMANCE<br/>FIRE<br/>DOUBLE MOBIUS REACHAROUND</p><p>Maybe some of these things are waiting in lie for you in this frankly rather long fiction!</p>
            </blockquote>





	*title needed*

**Author's Note:**

> CRITICIZE MEEEEEEEEEE  
> And also not finished. Not by half.  
> But I promise to finish it and it'll be good.

The scene is the Land Of Maps And Treasure on a clear light seasons day. Eight rows of eight chairs, split down the middle, had been set out in the clear field behind Vriska's hive, and the trees surrounding had been decorated accordingly. White streamers lay strewn over tree brances, coloured confetti scattered about the venue, a red carpet laid down the aisle, and one of those bush arches with white and red roses decorated in zigzags behind the altar. The sun beat down upon the venue, intensifying the brightness of it. Though, that wouldn't matter, the light wasn't particularly necessary. 

Vriska: "I never though i'd see the day..."

Vriska sighs happily as she observes the venue from her kitchen window. 

 

Meanwhile, in a room above her...

Tavros: "Oh goodness..... I'm so nervous...."

The amount of pacing Tavros had done had started to wear a slight groove in the floor. His forehead was moist with sweat, his mind racing, his head spinning. A small knock at the door made itself heard, and from behind it stepped Kanaya. Having a motherly instinct, and common sense, she notices Tavros is distressed, and attempts to calm him down.

Kanaya: "Tavros! Try to calm down, you do not need to be so stressed!"  
Tavros: "But Kanaya, this is my wedding! How else am I supposed to feel?"  
Kanaya: "I understand that weddings are stressful, but I honestly believe you are letting it get to you a lot more than it should!" 

Tavros sighs.

Tavros: "I'm sorry Kanaya, I shouldn't have reacted like that..."

Tavros walks over to a chair by the window, casting his sorrowful gaze into the treetops. Not so long after he'd slumped into his arms, a commotion was heard from the room next to him.

Tavros: "I-is.... Nepeta in the next room?"  
Kanaya: "I do not believe so. And it is okay Tavros, I know that you are nervous."  
Tavros: "I mean, my hands are trembling like crazy!" 

He turned to face her, lifting up his hands. True to his word, his hands were trembling. It was as if he were halfway to becoming a nervous wreck.

Kanaya: "Hmm... I've heard Tea is good for dealing with nerves... Would you like me to make you some?"

Tavros's eyes lit up at the sound of settling his nerves.

Tavros: "If it isn't any bother, that would be great, thanks Kanaya..."  
Kanaya: "Of course it isn't. You need it, and I'm certain that I would like some tea too... I suppose it is killing two wingbeasts with one stone... I shall return soon, Tavros."

Kanaya walks back towards the door, smiling to him and pulling the door handle slightly, allowing the space for her to exit. She walked down the corridor, listening to the voices from the next room, of which the door was open slightly.

 

Kanaya peered inside, curious to who was inside. She looked surprised as she took a few steps inside, seeing that Nepeta and Terezi were in here after all.

Kanaya: "Ah! Nepeta, you are in here! Tavros and I thought you were elsewhere..."  
Nepeta: "Heh, no.... I've been in here nearly all day, I'm not going anywhere anytime soon....." 

Nepeta chuckled nervously, trying to remain pawsitive in her current situation. She caught her eye in the bodylength mirror, eyeing up her dress once more.

Nepeta: "This dress is the greatest, Kanaya! Its the most purrfect thing efur! You got efurrything right, down to the tiniest details... You're the best..."  
Kanaya: "Heh, thank you, you're too kind Nepeta. I was honoured to make the dress you requested, but please. All the praise should be for you today."  
Terezi: "It's awesome, Kanaya! If I ever got hitched, i'd get a really colourful dress that's full of red and teal and purple and blue and... All the colours!"  
Kanaya: "I'm sure you would Terezi, i'm sure you would. Now, if you'll ladies excuse me, I am off to make Tavros some tea, his nerves are almost shot."  
Nepeta: "Aww! Poor Tavvy! Is he in there?"

Nepeta looked over to the wall where the two rooms were seperated with hopeful eyes, in Kanaya's direction.

Kanaya: "Yes, he's behind that wall. But I think it would be best to leave your prescence hidden to him until later on."

She whined at Kanaya, then the wall, and sighed in defeat.

Nepeta: "Aww... Okay.... Well, can I at least put my ear on the wall and listen to his voice?"   
Kanaya: "I don't see the harm in it, why not."

Kanaya backed up out of the door, smiling to Nepeta as she did. She walked to the top of the stairs, passing Gamzee on her descent. He shimmies past the first door with the girls inside, making a slow beeline to the next door. He rolls through the ajar door and swings around it.

Gamzee: "What is up and happenin' with my most chill of motherfuckin' bros?"  
Tavros: "Heh, hey Gamzee. I'm.... Okay, I suppose. Really, really worried and stressed, but i'm okay apart from that."  
Gamzee: "Then that's a relief on my pan, all that worry that you'd be all up and runnin' the fuck outta here at your first chance is gone like the wind..." 

Gamzee sat at the edge of the bed, staring into the corner of the room for no apparent reason whilst he zoned out. After a few moments, he blinked slowly and smiled warmly at Tavros.

Gamzee: "... Still though, bro! Fuckin' marriage? I never woulda pegged you for somethin' like this..."

 

Tavros: "Yeah... These past two sweeps have been crazy... But back then, we promised to make each other happy for the rest of our lives, to stick together through thick and thin, no matter what it takes... Now I'm sat here, feeling scared and really small..."

Tavros curls up into himself slowly.

Gamzee: "Hey, it's okay to be scared... Hell, I'd be shittin' pies if I were in your motherfuckin' place..."

Kanaya made her way silently back up the flight of stairs, and heard Tavros and Gamzee talking. She stopped by his door, listening in to their conversation.

Gamzee: "Gettin' married is a huge commitment that not everyone is troll enough to go through with... I think you and Nepeta goin' through with it is a good thing... 'Cause you two love each other so fuckin' much, and you wanna take it to the next step..."

Tavros slowly gets up and turns, walking over to Gamzee and hugging him tightly, a brown tear rolling down his cheek.

Tavros: "Thank you, Gamzee..."

Gamzee rests his arms on Tavros's back, hugging him under his shoulders as he sat them down on the bed.  
Nepeta had tears rolling down her cheeks, flushing as she heard their words.

Nepeta: "He's so sweet! Oh my goodness, how adorable is Tavros?"  
Terezi: "He's adorable, I guess..."  
Nepeta walks back over to the mirror and twirls, watching the dress spin as she stopped.  
Nepeta: "I love Tavros so much..."

Kanaya eventually steps out into the doorway and smiles to the both of them.  
Kanaya: "Hello again, I have returned with tea."  
Tavros released his grip on Gamzee, and vice versa. Tavros sniffled and wiped his eyes dry.

Kanaya: "Tavros, are you okay? Why were you crying?"  
Tavros: "Uh, it's alright now Kanaya... It was only something small, don't worry about it... It's alright now..."  
Kanaya: "...If you say so, Tavros. Hello, Gamzee."  
Gamzee: "Hey sis... It's been too long since we got down to some serious conversatin'! We gotta do some of that sometime. It don't feel right leavin' a sis like you hangin'..."  
Kanaya: "Perhaps.... We'll leave it for another day though.... In the meantime, would you also like some tea, Gamzee?"

Gamzee gave it some thought, and smiled back at Kanaya.

Gamzee: "Sure sis, it's probably wise to get some other kinda sweet nectar down my protein chute..."

Kanaya smiles and nods, moving the tray over to a desk situated to her left. The tray and it's contents made little clatter as they made contact with the desk. She took the pot of tea and held the lid and handle as translucent brown liquid flowed out of the spout and steamed as it made contact with the china cup, resting upon a small circular teaplates.

Kanaya: "Do you take any sugar with it, Tavros?"  
Tavros: "Uh.... Yes. Two please."

Kanaya keeps her pleasant smile and picks up a teaspoon from beside the handle of the tray, dipping the spoon into a small pot of sugar, taking a heaped teaspoon of sugar and pouring it into the tea, repeating once more.

Kanaya: "Do you take milk with it also?"  
Tavros: "Please..."

She rests the teaspoon in the teacup as she extended her reach to the milk, placed at the opposite end of the tray. She took hold of the carton and poured a little into his cup, swirling the mixture of liquids until they came together to make a reddish brown colour.

Kanaya: "Here we are, Tavros. One cup of tea, to calm your nerves."

She took the teacup over to Tavros, presenting it with the plate.

Tavros: "Thank you Kanaya...."

Tavros takes a small sip from the cup, feeling the liquid roll over his tongue.

Tavros: "This is good!"

Kanaya smiles and closes her eyes.

Kanaya: "It's no bother. Gamzee, how do you take yours?"  
Gamzee: "Uhh..... Same as Tavbro I guess...."

She proceeds to repeat the process for Gamzee, handing him his cup in the same fashion. Gamzee doesn't take the heat of the drink into consideration when he takes a bigger sip than Tavros.

Gamzee: "Ah! Shit's hot!"  
Kanaya: "Well it isn't known as a hot drink for no reason, Gamzee..."  
Tavros: "Thanks again Kanaya...."  
Kanaya: "Again Tavros, it isn't a problem... Now if you'll excuse me from the room, I'm certain a few others would enjoy this drink as much as you do..."

She tilts her head at the wall, hinting at the people in the other room. Clenched fists pound against the wall, causing Tavros to jump and almost spill his tea.

Tavros: "Wh- who's there?"  
Nepeta: "It's me! We can smell tea!"  
Tavros: "Nepeta? I thought you were in another room! I can't believe you're right here next to me...."  
Nepeta: "Aw.... I wish we could see each other!"

Tavros rests his tea on the windowsill, then gets up and presses himself against the wall; Nepeta had already been doing the same.

Nepeta: "I can't wait fur this whole thing to happurrn already! So I can see your handsome face again...."  
Tavros: "...And I can't wait to hold you close and kiss you like heck..."

Nepeta giggled and pressed her palm against the wall, looking down. Tavros smiled and blushed as he stared into the wall, imagining being in eye contact where he was looking through the wall. 

Nepeta: "I love you Tavvy...."  
Tavros: "I love you more...."

Gamzee and Kanaya both give an adoring 'aww', whereas Terezi sits gazing out of the window in the other room, watching the gentle wind blow through the treetops and rustle the leaves.

Kanaya leaves the room silently, carrying the tray in her hands. After closing the door to, she makes her way into the next room with a smirk.

Kanaya: "So I heard you like tea..."

Terezi perks up at the sound of Kanaya's voice, assuming she had tea from what she'd said.

Terezi: "Yeah! I love it!"

Kanaya chuckled and looked to Nepeta.

Kanaya: "Considering Terezi is obviously going to have some, would you also care for some? Nepeta?"

Nepeta drags herself away from the wall to focus on Kanaya, nodding to her with a thin smile.

Nepeta: "Mhm! Which blend is it?"  
Kanaya: "Oh! It's Cha-meow-mile... If you'll pardon the pun. It was intended to help calm Tavros's nerves... "

Nepeta giggles, moving back over and sitting on the bed where Terezi had previously sat.

Nepeta: "Aww! Poor Tavvy...."  
Kanaya: "He should be okay. He's either in the process of gazing adoringly at the wall, or drinking the tea. How do you take yours, Nepeta?"  
Nepeta: "Me? I just drink it purrlain..."  
Kanaya: "And you, Terezi?"

Terezi stood with a big smile on her face, slightly frightening Kanaya.

Terezi: "With lots of sugar!"

Kanaya started to pour out two more cups of tea, loading one with five heaped teaspoons of sugar. She passed the first one over to Nepeta, making sure to give her a teaplate. She moves over and picks up Terezi's, in the same fashion.

Kanaya: "There we are, Terezi..."  
Terezi: "Thank you sooo much, Kanaya!"  
Nepeta: "Yeah! What would we do without your tea?"

Kanaya chuckles and flushes a little.

Kanaya: "Perhaps feeling a little more stressed than you are."

Kanaya chuckles, Terezi and Nepeta taking sips of the tea in unison.

Both: "Mmm...."

They all giggle at that.

Karkat: "Jesus Christ, this is uncomfortable!"  
Sollux: "C'mon KK, deal with it. It'th no big deal."  
Karkat: "It's tight around my neck, I hate this!"  
Sollux: "Jutht loothen your collar until later! Dumb-ath."  
Karkat: "Oh yeah, this coming from mister 'Oh help me Kay Kay I can't tie a tie!' "  
Sollux: "Hey! Fuck you KK! You know I have a problem!  
Karkat: "Pretty fucking serious if you can't do something so remedial..."  
Sollux: "C'mon... We talked about thith... AT GREAT LENGTH..."

Karkat sighs and lowers his head, causing Sollux to lose his angry expression.

Karkat: "I know, I'm..... Sorry. I'm just really, REALLY fucking uncomfortable right now..."  
Sollux: "C'mere you, i'll fix you up..."

Sollux looks down to Karkat's tie and loosens it, continuing to undo his top button.

Karkat: "Uh, thanks...."

Sollux slides around Karkat and drapes his arms over Karkats shoulders. He leans forwards a little and plants a kiss on his cheek, causing Karkat to flush up more than Sollux had. Karkat shrunk down a little and smiled bashfully.

Gamzee rested his rear on the banister, letting go of it and sliding down. He landed on two feet, a wide grin on his face.

Gamzee: "Shit, I forgot how much fun that was...."

He started walking, right past Karkat and Sollux, heading towards the open door of the kitchen. As he bumped his back against the wall, in the space between the kitchen and the room next to it, he shot Karkat and Sollux 'dual pistols' and rolled into the kitchen. He stops in his tracks as he sees Vriska leaning on the counter, gazing out of the window. He smirked and stepped forwards silently, his fingers wiggling. After getting close enough, he squeezed her ass with one hand and used his other to cover her eyes. She squealed a little and shot up, giggling as she realised who it was. No one elses hands could cover so much of her face.

Vriska: "Hello there mister Makara! Where did you get off to?"  
Gamzee: "I was gettin' to talks about this weddin' and I don't think he's so nervous about it anymore..."  
Vriska: "He isn't getting second thoughts is he? Nepeta would be devestated! She's been wanting this for longer than he thinks..."  
Gamzee: "A guy like Tav? Naw, he wants this shit to go down for sure. I love how they chose somewhere so close to your Hive, Vriska. It's fuckin' beautiful here. You got the fuckin' ocean in the back with the sun bein' all bright and shit...."  
Vriska: "It is! They say it's gonna be perfect for when they do the kiss... But they won't tell us when! It could be in the middle of the night?"  
Gamzee: "They could even be gettin' their vows on right now!"

Gamzee and Vriska laugh at the joke. Gamzee puts his arm over her shoulders and sighs.

Gamzee: "Yeah... We're a funny crew, aint we?"  
Vriska: "Totally..."

Back upstairs, Tavros mumbles and scrolls down a long piece of paper, detailing his vows. Feferi peers her head into the doorway Gamzee had left wide open after he'd left.

Feferi: "Knock knock!"

Feferi gasps and blushes as she sees how he's dressed; He was looking super cute.

Feferi: "Tavros! You look amazing! Thirteen out of ten!"  
Tavros: "Eheh, thank you Feferi! I do, don't I?"  
Tavros glances over to the bodylength mirror, checking himself out.

Feferi: "Absolutely! Kanaya worked especially hard on your suit! I could just gobble you up, you sweet little nugget of adorableness!"

She rushes over to him and hugs him tightly, smiling brightly. He returns the gesture with a gentle hug, dropping his paper to the bed.

Tavros: "Feferi, you're too sweet! Thank you! All of this positive feedback I keep getting is helping me to keep a clear head about this whole thing..."  
Feferi: "Well we can't have you having all this pent up stress carried on your shoulders all the way to the altar! Have you had some tea from Kanaya?"  
Tavros: "Yeah... That got rid of like half my stress.... Then Gamzee came in and that got rid of almost all of it.... There's still a kind of fear that something's going to happen...."  
Feferi: "Aw, everything will be A okay! I just know it! I'm gonna go back now, see you out there, champ!"  
Tavros: "See you there!"

Tavros waved with a smile, until she was out of sight again. He smiled out of the window, taking a few moments to reflect on how everyone was making this easier for him, before he looked back to his notes.

Nepeta lifts her blue knitted hat from her head, hanging it on the edge of the mirror. She smoothes her hair down with her palms, then picks up a hair brush and brushes back the sides, to behind her ears. She wouldn't be able to see the back, so she needed help...

Nepeta: "Oh dear.... Aradia? Aradia! I need some help!"

Terezi's head tilts as her ears prick up, hearing the faint sound of Nepeta's voice.

Terezi: "Um, Aradia? I think Nepeta needs you... I'm not sure what for, but she's shouting for your help..."  
Aradia: "Okay, um... Thanks, Terezi... "

Aradia shoots a slightly nervous smile at Aradia and brushes some hair from her face, heading towards the stairs. Terezi returns the nervous smile, until she was out of sight. They both sighed with relief after they weren't in sight, and Aradia jogged up the stairs. She was at the door in no time flat.

Aradia: "You called?"  
Nepeta: "Oh thank goodness you came! Could you help me with my hair? I can't do the back by myself..."  
Aradia: "Sure thing. Just hand me the brush, and we'll be done in no time at all."

Nepeta passes the hairbrush to Aradia, who starts to flatten the hair at the back with every stroke.

Aradia: "So how would you like it styled?"

 

Terezi wanders around aimlessly, looking to the ground and walks out of a room, bumping into Sollux.

Terezi: "Oh, hey Sollux...."  
Sollux: "Heya TZ."  
Terezi: "How are things?"  
Sollux: "Thingth are good, I thuppothe... You?"  
Terezi: "Yeah, same for me...."

There was an awkward moment of silence, before Karkat walked over and chipped in.

Karkat: "Someone pass me a knife to cut the fucking tension! Hello? Did we suddenly lose our voices?"  
Terezi: "Hey Karkat!"  
Karkat: "So what were you guys talking about before I got here, huh? You can't seriously tell me you came here to stand quietly next to each other..."  
Sollux: "We were jutht thaying 'hi', thath it."  
Karkat: "Weird way of saying hi, even by Gamzee's standards.... Anyway, I'll catch you guys later, I gotta do something."  
Sollux: "Are you--"  
Karkat: "Yeah. Don't bother following me this time, it's creepy."  
Sollux: "Okay then, I'll stay here."

Karkat walks away, leaving Sollux and Terezi to stand silently, averting each others gaze. They'd had a past together that neither wanted to talk about, afraid they might blurt it out in conversation and upset the other one.

Vriska pops her head out of the kitchen doorway, and almost bumps into Karkat as he walks past. She peers down the hallway and smirks, a plan evolving in her head. She looks back to Gamzee.

Vriska: "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"  
Gamzee: "Probably not."  
Vriska: "Just look at those two..."

She stood out of the way, and Gamzee took her place and looked at the pair of them. Vriska raises her fingers to her temples and closes her eyes. Sollux seizes up and falls onto Terezi, who turns and catches him.

Terezi: "Sollux? What are you...."

Sollux opens his eyes, and looks at Terezi.

Sollux: "Uh.... Aw fuck it, wanna be moirailth?"

Terezi gasps, her eyes lighting up and a smile growing on her face. Sollux smirks and peers down the hallway, watching a mass of hair sink back into the wall.

Terezi: "Yes!"

Terezi moves her hands and hugs him tightly, her grin as big as ever. 

Gamzee looks back to Vriska.

Gamzee: "That coulda gone wrong Vris...."  
Vriska: "Well, it didn't! And that's what matters...."  
Gamzee: "But, it's fuckin' wrong to push someone into doin' somethin' sis.... Even if it works out for good...."  
Vriska: "I suppose.... I'm sorry Gamz--"  
Gamzee: "Aah! Gotcha, bitch!"  
Vriska: "Gamzee!" 

Vriska hits his arm, and he chuckles as he puts his arm around her shoulders again.

Sollux: "Vrithka!"

Sollux runs up to the room and swings around the doorframe.

Sollux: "Why did you do that?"  
Vriska: "Do what?"  
Sollux: "The whole 'manipulation' thing?"  
Vriska: "Why do you think I did anything? You don't suppose it could have been a weak knee that made you fall?"  
Sollux: "And how would you know that happened?"  
Vriska: "... "  
Sollux: "Why, Vrithka. Why."  
Vriska: "Because you were both just stood there! Something had to happen!"  
Sollux: "I thuppothe.. Thankth anyway..."  
Vriska: "Don't get used to it, today is a one off..."

Aradia emerges victorious with a smile, heading back downstairs. She sees Equius enter the hive, and walks down to him.

Aradia: "Hello Equius!"  
Equius: "Hello Aradia, I hope you're well."  
Aradia: "I'm okay. I've just finished something, how are you?"  
Equius: "I'm well. Just a little curious as to when this wedding is going to happen..."  
Aradia: "As am I..... From what I've heard, it may be a while before it begins.... How exciting is it to be the priest for the ceremony?"  
Equius: "It's an honour! I would have expected them to choose Gamzee, but I suppose the little surprises are always the best."

After about three minutes, Gamzee gazes out of the window.  
Gamzee: "I'm just gonna hang from that tree over there.... Back soon...."

He kissed her on the cheek and ran out of the door, chuckling. She watched him from the window, resting her head in her hand as she leant on the windowsill.

Back upstairs again, Tavros stands in front of the bodylength mirror, uncreasing his collars and sleeves, as it was one of the only things he could do, besides sleep. He didn't want to fall asleep on that inviting bed, and be enveloped in it's warmth. Of course not, he wanted to be wide awake and worried about any tiny thing that might go wrong. He looked to the window, and sat in a chair by it. He looked down and saw Gamzee climbing up into a tree, up onto it's lower branches. Tavros watched curiously, seeing Gamzee's tie flop down to his face as he hung down from a tree branch, swinging down like a quick pendulum. He started to giggle, then laugh louder as Gamzee swung faster. Tavros fell to the floor in fits of laughter.

Nepeta hears him and presses her ear to the wall, starting to giggle at his laughter.

Nepeta: "Tavvy? What are you laughing at?"  
Tavros: "Just l-- Look out of the... Window!" He managed to blurt out between giggles. She followed his instructions and peered out of the window, looking about. She couldn't see much happening, until she saw Gamzee, whilst he was still swinging. She burst into fits of giggles on the windowsill, opening the window.

Nepeta: "Gamzee! We can see you!"

Gamzee stops for a second, his eyes wide.

Gamzee: "Pie? Is that you? You can talk?"  
Tavros: "No, silly! It's us!"

Gamzee looked around, still confused.

Gamzee: "Are you ghosts? Did you come to spook me or some shit?"  
Nepeta: "Gamzee, we're up here! Look!"

Gamzee slides down from the tree, landing with a soft thud on his back. He gets up onto his feet and stumbles, getting a white flash before his eyes, making him slightly dizzy. He looked up and smiled when he gained his vision.

Gamzee: "Hey guys! Bet you all can't wait for this shit to start already!"  
Nepeta: "Has anyone gotten bored and gone home?"  
Gamzee: "I don't fuckin' think so, sis...."  
Nepeta: "Are you sure? I mean it feels like its been furever and not efurryone has patience..."  
Gamzee: "Nepeta, ain't a troll has left yet, and I don't think anyone would up and leave right now, I can go look for ya if you want..."  
Nepeta: "Sure! Thanks, Gamzee!"

 

Whilst this was happening, back inside...  
Kanaya wanders about, looking a little confused. She heads towards the kitchen, assuming that's where Vriska would be stationed.  
Kanaya: "Vriska?"

Vriska turns to face Vriska and smiles a little.

Vriska: "Hey Kanaya. What's up?"  
Kanaya: "You wouldn't happen to know where Feferi is would you? I can't seem to find her..."  
Vriska: "Hmm.... Maybe.... She's in the front room? At least I think she is..."  
Kanaya: "Thank you, Vriska."  
Vriska: "No problem!"

She backs out of the kitchen and makes way towards the front room, making sure to check if she was anywhere along the way.

 

In the front room, Feferi sat on the couch whilst bouncing her feet on the ground, waiting for Kanaya. She'd asked Vriska to let Kanaya know, but she was doubtful she'd been to her yet. At least, that was up until a pair of slender arms draped over her shoulders, and a soft pair of lips were pressed to her cheek.

Kanaya: "Hello Feferi!"  
Feferi: "Kanaya! Hello!"

Kanaya hops unceremoniously over the couch and lands with a little bounch next to Feferi. She budges in closer to Kanaya and cuddles up close.

Feferi: "We should get together like this more often.... So we can coddle.... And stuff..."  
Kanaya: "We should... And what might this 'stuff' we do, be?"

Feferi blushed a little, at the prospect of what that one little word could mean.

Feferi: "It depends on how we feel.... And where we are.... Like, at the beach, in a field.... On the couch...."  
Kanaya: " ... In the Respiteblock....."  
Feferi: "Kanaya! Rude!"

Kanaya chuckles and strokes Feferi's hair. Feferi blushes, as does Kanaya.

Kanaya: "How about now?"  
Feferi: "Hm?"

Feferi looks up to Kanaya.

Kanaya: "How do you feel now?"

Feferi giggles a little and smiles at Kanaya, sitting up a little. She leans forwards and whispers into Kanaya's ear, which causes Kanaya's blush to deepen.

Kanaya: "I don't think it's safe to do that here...."  
Feferi: "But that's what makes it fin! What do you say?"  
Kanaya: "Wait, you're serious? I.... I suppose so, but where would we go?"  
Feferi: "Oh, I'm sure there's an empty room upstairs SOMEWHERE in this hive..."  
Kanaya: "Alright, but we'd better go quickly, before someone notices we're gone..." 

Feferi giggles and takes Kanaya by the hand, leading her around the couch and out of the room. They giggle as they head towards the stairs, taking light steps up when the coast was clear. They stifled their excitement as they tiptoed past the rooms Tavros and Nepeta were in, and made it all the way to the other end. They slipped into the room at the very end, closing the door with a quiet click. Karkat peers from the top of the stairs, curious as to what was happening. It was none of his business, but with Sollux assuming he was on the toilet, he could creep around.

Kanaya turned the lock and spun around, her eyes fixed on Feferi as she came towards her. Their lips locked as they kissed passionately, slowly backing up towards the bed. At least they'd found a room that didn't have a 'coon inside. Kanaya's hands wandered about on Feferi's lacy bridesmaids dress, feeling the individual intricacies she'd created for today. They all felt so good against her sensitive fingertips, pulling away to breathe a little between kisses. Feferi's hands were just as curious, dancing around the red silk of the bow Kanaya wore as a belt.

Her hand suddenly dipped south as they sat down slowly on the end of the bed, stroking Feferi's thigh gently with her fingertips at first, reaching under the dress. Feferi moaned through her breath, running her hands up Kanaya's sides with her thumbs sticking out towards her chest. She rubbed her thumbs against the fabric of Kanaya's dress, and smoothed the dress on her arms descent.

Kanaya used her other hand to take a hold of Feferi's ass, giving it a gentle squeeze every now and again as their lips parted and joined once more, tongues becoming involved not before long. They each battled for dominance, using dirty tactics to win such as Kanaya moving her hand further up Feferi's thigh, or Feferi slowly sliding her hands closer to Kanaya's chest. In the end, Feferi pushed forwards and started to lay Kanaya down, forcing Kanaya to move her hands away and move them to other areas of her body. 

Karkat crept along the corridor, keeping his eyes on the doors that led up to the one the girls had entered. His attention was derrived from the room when he'd heard Tavros's sigh from behind the door. He'd stopped and tried to ignore it, but he couldn't help but see what was happening. He knocked on the door lightly twice, peering around with a false smile he supposed would help matters at least slightly.

Feferi felt Kanaya's hands on her ass again, causing her to gasp a little and push deeper, pulling away from the kiss to plant more on her neck. Kanaya tilted her neck back and arched her back slightly as Feferi nipped at the skin and trailed her hand up to her chest, cupping Kanaya's breast. Her hands slid under the bottom of Feferi's dress, moving up the back of her legs to under the bare skin of her ass, under her panties. Her hands stroked the ass, squeezing tightly as Feferi drew blood, and Kanaya seethed. A small amount of blood began to trail down her neck, to which Feferi licked the wound clean, her eyes on Kanaya as she started to pant, her frustration growing. This was all a big tease, and they both knew it full well.

Karkat: "Hey buddy, you okay? You aren't letting shitty little things get to you, are you?"

Tavros looks up to Karkat with a slight smile.

Tavros: "Hey Karkat.... Not really, just still a little afraid..."

Nepeta pinned her ear at the wall, hearing the two of them clearly even from the bed she'd been sat on.

Karkat: "Look, I know you've probably heard this a million times already, but it's all going to be fine, Tavros. I know this whole idea of being commited to one person until something happens might be a daunting thought to you, but--"  
Tavros: "I-it isn't that, I'm happy I can be with her, but...."  
Karkat: "Oh no, no 'but's now, buddy! It's the day it happens, you can't turn back now!"  
Tavros: "But..... I don't know if i'm ready for this...."

Nepeta gasped and backed away from the wall, tears starting to form already as she shook her head at the wall, her eyes closing slowly. She fell onto the bed and and an unrelenting torrent of tears started to come forth.

Karkat: "No! Not now! You can't say things like that, Tavros! Do you know how emotionally unstable she'll be now? So close to the wedding? If she heard you saying things like this, would she be happy? No! She's been looking forward to this for longer than you can imagine!"  
Tavros: "But what if it's too early? What if I made the mistake of asking too early?"  
Karkat: "I'm pretty fucking certain you asked her at the right time, Tavros. If you didn't ask, she fucking would have! Jesus, Tavros! Troll up!"

Kanaya took Feferi's head and pulled it back up, forcing her lips against hers, after moving her hands from the soft, warm behind she'd had hold of moments ago. Feferi went limp and lay flat on top of her, loosely putting her arms around Kanaya. She ran her fingers through Feferi's hair, before loosening it from the bun she's had it tied up tightly in. Feferi smirked and loosened the shoulder on Kanaya's dress, giggling playfully between kisses. Kanaya glances down and smirks back, lifting up her legs and wrapping them around Feferi's waist, biting her bottom lip causing Feferi to moan under her breath. Even though they were in the furthest room, there was a troll with mewbeast like hearing at the opposite end. They'd never hear the end of it if word got out. Her legs mover up her waist, pulling the dress up a little with it. Feferi chuckled playfully and knocked the other shoulder off, causing Kanaya to drop her legs and manually lift up the bottom of her dress. Her hands slid under the dress again, stroking her ass, moving up to her hips and pulling them towards hers. Kanaya moaned, starting to become completely frustrated that they weren't already further along.

Tavros looked down and closed his eyes.

Tavros: "I'm just scared.... And I don't know what to do...."

Karkat was practically fuming at this display of cowardice. He took Tavros by the shoulders and shook him.

Karkat: "Look at me! Now, think about this.... Do you love her?"  
Tavros: " .... Yeah..."  
Karkat: "Would you cherish the fuck out of her?"  
Tavros: "Yes...."  
Karkat: "How happy do you think you'll both be if you go through with this?"  
Tavros: "..."  
Karkat: "Tavros...."

Tavros mumbles and looks away, to which Karkat shakes him again.

Tavros: "A whole lot!"  
Karkat: "See? Was that so hard? Now tell me! What are you going to do?"  
Tavros: ".... Marry her..."  
Karkat: "I didn't quite catch that Tavros, a little louder..."  
Tavros: "I said, I'll marry her!"  
Karkat: "I must have a wedge of something stuck in my ear, what was that?"

Tavros takes a deep breath in, until he was brown in the face, and stamped on the floor.

Tavros: "I'LL MARRY HER!"

Karkat was taken back by the sudden shouting, which alerted Nepeta and caused her to fall off the bed, and startle just about everyone in earshot. Nepeta's eyes widened, wiping the tears that had run down her face and got up, walking back over to the wall.

Kanaya's hands quickly made their way up to the back of Feferi's dress, unbuttoning it as quick as her nimble fingers were able between chains of kisses. Feferi thought she had the same idea and felt at the top of Kanaya's dress, struggling to find the zip. Halfway down Feferi's back, her hands crawled behind her own back, leading Feferi's hands to under herslik belt, where the zip was hidden. It was quickly pulled up by a grateful Feferi, who in turn pulled the top half of the dress down. Kanaya got to work on Feferi's buttons once more, taking less than twenty seconds to finish the job. Feferi got up and off the bed, to slide off her dress and reveal her light pink underwear, adequately covering the areas intended, as chosen to match the dress by none other than Kanaya.

Tavros chuckled nervously, itching his harm whilst Karkat wiped spit from his eye.

Tavros: "Heh, sorry...."  
Karkat: "Don't.... Say sorry..... Think about all that raw emotion you just released! How in the clod gaping fuck did you do that? Where did the ball of shyness go?"  
Tavros: "I.... I don't know.... But, it felt good, I guess! I was always too afraid to get angry... Thanks Karkat..." 

Tavros leans forward and hugs Karkat, who keeps his arms to the side. When it came to his friends, a certain few would get hugs returned.

Kanaya flushed and sat up, kicking off her shoes and sliding the dress down past her waist and throwing it to the floor, revealing her lacy black panties and bra. Feferi jumped onto the bed, their breasts bouncing from the momentum. They quickly jumped back into their kissing session, quickly exchanging passionate kisses. Feferi's blush deepened as Kanaya brushed her hand over her breast, pressing against it slightly. Her toes curled as Feferi's hands trailed down her chest, down to her stomach and stopped at the hips, brushing against the elastic as she slid off to Kanaya's side. Her finger danced around her stomach, making Kanaya twitch with anticipation as Feferi smiled payfully at her.

Nepeta started to cry a little, for happiness this time. Karkat had basically just saved the wedding! And helped Tavros to bring forward some emotion he'd been kept locked away deep inside for goodness knows how long.

Karkat: "I envy you, Tavros. You've got someone who's special enough and devoted enough to actually go through with this whole thing."  
Tavros: "Don't you think Sollux would ever do this for you?"  
Karkat: "Ha! Him? Commitment and Captor are two things that don't go. Believe me. I can't even get him to finish washing properly in his own fucking ablution trap. Seriously, no lies."  
Tavros: " I'm sorry to hear that..."  
Karkat: " Don't be. 

As their eyes met, Kanaya's hand moved up to Feferi's shoulder, loosening the strap and revealing a little more of her breast. Feferi blushed, and Kanaya ran her fingers through her hair, moving in to kiss Feferi again as she hitched her leg up on hers.

" Woah!"

A voice came from outside. Not like the corridor, like, 'outside' outside. And the voice rang clearly in Feferi's ears. Her blush went a deep pink as their voice filled the air, causing the two of them to cling to their bodies, Kanaya's blush quickly following suit. Feferi dived for the ground, somewhere close to her dress, and rolled on top of it. She pulled it up and crawled over to the window, covering herself with the dress on her front.  
Feferi: " Sollux! What are you even doing up here?"

A deep yellow flush plastered Sollux's face as he smiled with embarassment, scratching the back of his head.  
Sollux: " Uh, well.... I wath jutht climbing a tree, y'know?"  
Feferi: " All the way up here? To the height of this window?"  
Sollux: " Yeah, whatth wrong with climbing up a tree?"  
Feferi: " You could sea what we were doing! Sollux!"  
Sollux kept his cheeky grin, more of a confident one.  
Sollux: " Theriouthly, calm your tith. I wath juth climbing thith tree, to patth thome time before I die of fucking boredom. It wathnt my fault you two were getting jiggy with it in there!"  
Feferi: " But you watched! You shouldn't even be up here!"  
Sollux: " Alright, fuck, I'll go already, theeth!"  
Sollux mumbled under his breath as he climbed back down the tree, his blush still stained on his cheeks. Feferi turned back to Kanaya with sorrowful eyes, Kanaya returning with hopeful ones.  
Feferi: " I don't think we can do this now..."  
Kanaya: " Sure we can... No one else can come to bother us now..."  
Feferi: " I don't feel it now, sorry Kanaya..."  
With a hesitant sigh, Kanaya conceeded. She couldn't force it upon her, so she'd just have to wait. Probably.

Down on the ground once more and currently yelling up, Sollux waved his arms in the air to try and gain Karkat's attention.  
"Karkat! Karkat, hey! Down here!"  
Hearing the faint noise from inside the spare respiteblock, Karkat turned his head and peered out of the window, eyeing up Sollux actually being physically active for once. Karkat opened the window and rested his arms on the window sill, smirking down at Sollux.  
"Hey Sollux, what's up? What's got you so excited, did you see a bee?"  
"Haha very funny, but theeriouthly, letth go check out the setup out here!" Sollux called up, signalling for him to come down."  
"... Alright Sollux, two minutes, I'll be right down."

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: supermariosunshine69.tumblr.com  
> My email: www.dat16guy@hotmail.co.uk
> 
> Just in case you guys, gals and whatever else you are wanna get in contact with me. Got steam and bebo and stuff if you're interested.


End file.
